History Repeats
by Misha
Summary: History has a strange way of repeating itself.


History Repeats  
By Michelle

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is my second completed Veronica Mars story, second of many to come, I think. This is my attempt to write Lianne and explain the choices she made, it turned out a little different that I expected. But it works, I think. The way I took Lianne and explained her life--or at least the parts concerning Jake. This is in present-tense, a form I hate, but that just fit this story perfectly. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Pairings- Jake/Lianne, Duncan/Veronica, and some Keith/Lianne.

Summery- History has a strange way of repeating itself.

Spoilers- The entire first season right up to "Leave it to Beaver".

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Lianne's in the third grade the first time she meets Jake Kane. 

Her family has just moved to Neptune and it's her first day at a new school.

The very first person she meets is Lillian Kane. Not Lilly, Lillianóshe never lets you shorten her name, not even then, at only eight years old. Lillian comes right up and introduces herself to the new girl and takes her under her wing. They become best friends that very day and being friends with Lillian means seeing a lot of Jake.

But back then, he's just Lillian's twin, just another boy. At eight, Lianne is convinced that boys were useless.

No at eight, the only Kane that holds any interest to her is Lillian. Lillian and Lianne, best friends forever. They decide that first day that the fact that their names are so similar is a sure sign that they are meant to be best friends forever and ever.

* * *

By the time Lianne's fifteen, boys are no longer useless and Jake is more than Lillian's twin brother. 

The summer before high school, Jake gives her her first real kiss and everything changes between them. He becomes her first boyfriend and first love as well as her first kiss.

Nothing changes between her and Lillian though, they're still best friends forever. Lillian's not all that interested in boys yet, but she encourages Lianne's interest in Jake.

"Maybe we'll be sisters some day." Lillian whispers in the dark one night when Lianne sleeps over at her place.

"Maybe." She agrees, secretly dreaming about what it would be like to be Mrs. Jake Kane. It seems perfect, that she's in love with her best friend's brother.

It seems meant to be.

* * *

At eighteen, Lianne's life seems perfect and her goals are pretty clear. 

She and Jake are as in love as ever and by now he's become her first lover, as well as her first everything else. She's positive that they'll be together for the rest of their lives and sometimes she and Lillian sit in Lillian's room and talk about what the wedding will be like.

She and Lillian are still the best of friends and Lianne knows that they always will be. Lillian's the sister she always wanted and she's sure that someday Lillian will truly be her sister.

There's no one special in Lillian's life, though she has discovered boys by this point. Lots of boys. Lillian doesn't want to tie herself down to just one boy, unlike Lianne who can't imagine wanting anyone other than Jake.

* * *

Three days before her 25th birthday, Lianne gets married. 

But it's not Jake Kane waiting for her at the alter, it's Keith Mars.

In six years, her life has managed to take a totally different path than she once thought it would. She and Jake fell apart at the end of they're Junior year of collegeóthe same year they lost Lillian in a car accident. Lillian's death wasn't what tore them apart, it was just the catalyst that lead to that last, ugly scene.

She met Keith Mars soon after. She had taken a road trip to clear her head and in a bar in a small town in Arizona, she'd met Deputy Mars and her life had changed.

He wasn't Jake, wasn't anything like Jake, but she thought she could love him and that was enough. It had to be enough.

So, that fall she transferred schools and completed her last year of college in Arizona. It wasn't just because of Keith, she had needed to get out of California and leave the memories behind, Keith just gave her a destination.

So, three years after leaving Jake Kane and California behind her forever, Lianne shuts the door on her past once and for all. Lillian's never coming back and she's never going to be Mrs. Jake Kane, but that's okay. Life has taken her on a different road than the one she always imagined, but she'll make the best of it.

She and Keith will have a happy life.

They have too.

* * *

When she's twenty-seven, Lianne goes to the wedding of an old high school friend and makes the worst mistake of her life. 

Keith can't go with her and Jake's there and he's alone, though he too is married now.

Lianne has a few too many drinks and reminisces a bit too much and the next morning she wakes up in Jake's arms.

She can't believe what she did. She committed adultery, but even though she knows it's wrong, it feels right because it's Jake and it's her and some things never go away.

Waking up in Jake's arms, she realizes that she never stopped loving him.

She does love Keith and she's committed to him, but he'll never be Jake. He'll never be the boy she loved with all her heart at seventeen. The one who all her youthful dreams are tied up in.

Still, she and Jake agree that what happened can never happen again and they agree to go their separate ways and pretend that night never happened.

It's for the best.

She's sure of that.

* * *

Nine months after Lauren's wedding, Lianne's life changes once more. This time, the change is the best one that will ever happen in her life. 

From the moment Veronica is born, she becomes the most important part of Lianne's world. She wants so much for this precious little girl. She loves her daughter with everything in her.

She's just not sure who Veronica's father is. She wants to believe that it's Keith, he's so devoted to Veronica, but it could be Jake.

A part of her wants it to be Jakeóshe always dreamed of having a daughter with Jake. Still, she knows it's better for everyone if Veronica is Keith's daughter, so she'll try hard to forget that there's any chance otherwise.

It's for the best.

* * *

Lianne returns to Neptune when Veronica's nine years old. 

Keith gets a job in the Neptune Sheriff department and it is nice to be home.

Plus, Jake's there. They've been having an affair since Veronica was a baby. They tried to forget the night of Lauren's wedding and the feelings it awoke, but they couldn't. She wonders about the wisdom of bringing her family into the midst of her affair with Jake, but she can't resist.

She is glad to be home though, even if it's not the same as she remembers. Neptune is full of memories of Lillian. She can't help help but remember the past, especially when Veronica comes home from school and talks about her new best friend, Lilly Kane.

Seems that history has a way of repeating itself. Lianne knew that Jake had twins Veronica's age and that was one was named for his sister, but it seems so surreal that of all the kids at her new school that Jake's daughter would be the one that Veronica bonded with instantly.

Or maybe it was just fate.

* * *

When Veronica's fifteen, Lianne realizes that history is truly repeating itself. 

Lilly, never Lillian, and Veronica have become inseparable. And one day Veronica comes home and tells her mother that she's met that special boy. Duncan Kane. Of course, Lianne is sure it's just puppy love and that they'll outgrow it, they're only children after all.

Of course, she and Jake were only children all those years ago and she's not she's ever stopped loving him. Or at least she wants to believe that she still loves him and that that's why she meets him in cheap hotel rooms and carries on an affair that could destroy both their families. Love is a more palpable excuse than lust or just wanting to recapture the past.

Still, just because it happened for her and Jake, doesn't mean anything serious will develop between Duncan and Veronica.

She prays that it won't, because she doesn't want to have to explain her sins to her daughter or to her husband, who deserves a better wife than she's ever been capable of being.

* * *

When Veronica is sixteen, Lianne realizes that things go full circle. 

Once, it had been her who had had the Kane twins as the center of the life, loving Jake and being Lillian's friend had defined her.

In time, she had lost them. Lillian through tragedy, and Jake through circumstance and life. She had lost Lillian forever and in many ways, she had lost Jake forever too. She had lost that innocent love they shared, she had lost the right to claim him in the rest of the world; whatever they had recaptured it was sordid and wrong and had nothing to do with what they had lost.

Once, her life had been defined by those things, but now it was her daughter.

Veronica was walking in her shoes, history truly repeating itself. Veronica lost Lilly though tragedy and lost Duncan for reasons she can't explain, but that Lianne fears might be her own sins coming back to haunt her.

She watches Veronica's world fall apart like her does did all those years ago and wonders why fate was so cruel. Why did history repeat?

And she wonders what she could have done differently to save her daughter from walking in her shoes.

* * *

When Veronica is twenty-one, Lianne finally realizes that sometimes history doesn't have to repeat, after all. 

She sits in the church and watches her daughter become someone's wife.

She was surprised to be invited, she made so many bad choices through the years, but the invitation came anyway. Of course, that alone was a sign of the decisions she had made. She had to be invited to her daughter's wedding, but at least she had been allowed to attend.

She goes to make peace with the child she had hurt so many times and she goes in joy to watch as fate got something right.

Veronica becomes Duncan's wife that day, their history not destined to join their parents in that regard.

Theirs would not be a perfect love torn apart by tragedy and warped into something sordid and unhappy by time.

No, they had found their way back to each other in time, before other people got involved, before marriages were ruined and innocent children hurt. Duncan and Veronica had stopped the circle and claimed a happy ending.

Lianne finds herself looking over at Jake as their children say those immortal vows and bond themselves to each other for life. He meets her eyes and she sees regret there, regret for what they had, what they lost and all they did to try and recapture it.

The love is gone, she understands that, but the connection persists, a little. Of course, now they're linked forever, through their children.

History didn't repeat this time, because this time there was a happy ending. Perhaps, all the pain, all the bad choices had a point after all, because they led them to this moment, to two people destined to love each forever and ever.

The End


End file.
